onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sea King
right|thumb|250px|Sea Kings Sea Kings (海王類, Kai Ō Rui, literally translated as Sea King Species; known as Neptunians in the English manga) are sea monsters which are generally much larger than normal sea creatures. They are found in great numbers along the Calm Belt around the Grand Line, although in rare occasions they can be found in other places throughout the world.One Piece Manga and Anime Vol. 1 Chapter 1 and Episode 4, The first Sea King is shown outside the Grand Line. Appearance Sea Kings are serpent-like in appearance, however they vary from one Sea King to another in exact appearance and size. Some may have arms and legs and one particular sea king even was noted to look like an oversized frog. Personality They are classified in the One Piece world as a type "C" creature, which is the "Big Savage" group of creatures.One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Sea Kings. They will attack anything that comes within reach of them and are savage predators. Abilities and Powers Sea Kings make trade and travel difficult for anyone trying to cross the water where they are found as they are both exceptionally fierce and exceptionally strong compared to many other sea creatures. They are powerful predators and attack unprovoked with no fear or signs of backing down, the only exceptions was in the cases where they themselves were the hunted. Cases have arisen where some islands in the Grand Line close to the edge of the Calm Belt (their natural breeding ground) have ended up getting almost completely cut off from the rest of the world. In Water 7 and its surrounding islands, this led to the eventual creation of the Sea Train as a means to travel safely to and from each of its surrounding islands. Use of Seastone has led to the Marines discovering a safe method of crossing the Calm Belt unharmed. Only the strongest of ships or captains can take on a Sea King. Most other creatures in the ocean fear the Sea King, with the notable exception of Bananawani (their only natural predator), Yuda (who are too ferocious even for them), Blue Gorillas (Impel Down guards who are extremely good swimmers and super strong), and Giants (who are incredibly strong themselves). Confrontation with one by all but a few humans is inadvisable and is considered nothing short of suicide. The fishman Jinbe also acknowledged the danger Sea Kings proved when he summoned Whale Sharks into the calm belt, thus proving at the very least Fishmen are also aware of the potential threat they are. Many characters, such as Franky, see the act of killing one a sign of strength and achievement. History The Sea King Menace Sea Kings occupy the Calm Belt. In the past their reputation and numbers have been the sole protection for Amazon Lily located inside the Calm Belt itself. However elsewhere, islands close to it such as Water 7 remained cut off. Instances Throughout History * During Norland's return to Jaya Island, the two ships led by his King encountered a Sea King themselves. Terrified of such a beast, the King left Norland to handle it by himself. In a published false story, however, the King himself was the hero who defeated the Sea King. * Sea Kings were the reason behind Dorry's and Brogy's contest to see who was the stronger warrior. They caught one each and began arguing over who caught the bigger Sea King. * Yorki is believed to have perished when he attempted to flee the Grand Line via the Calm Belt. * Franky began his attempt to best one of these beasts as a child. He began building the Battle Frankys. Ten years before the storyline, he successfully kills a Sea King. However his ships for killing Sea Kings would later become of a plan hatched by Spandam. * Ten years ago, Higuma is killed by a Sea King and Shanks loses an arm to the same Sea King while saving the life of Monkey D. Luffy. Changing Times After centuries of ruling the sea, the Sea Kings' control over the Calm Belt has been lessened. Dr. Vegapunk discovered that Seastone emits the same aura as the sea, resulting in the Marines to underline all their ships with it and be completely ignored by the Sea Kings. For the first time, ships can move in and out of the Grand Line freely. The Sea Train was invented to create trade and travel between Water 7 and its neighbouring islands and was designed to create a noise that repels Sea Kings. Trivia * Very few Sea Kings end up with names, only those who commonly inhabited the same waters receive names. The Sea King that ate Shanks' arm is known as The Lord of the Coast, and Long Ring Long Land island had a Sea King called Master of the Waters. * Sea King meat is apparently considered a delicacy as Luffy has claimed that food made out of Sea King meat is "crazy good stuff."One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 524 and Episode 419, Luffy eating Sea King ham. * Though nameless, some of the Sea Kings seen early in the series often crop up in intros and outros even though Oda himself has never reused them for the storyline. Notably, a puffy white Sea King with a bird's beak has been in multiple introductions. * "Sea-King" was a term given to powerful Viking pirates. References Site Navigation de:Kaiōrui fr:Monstres Marins Category:Animal